The Other Boy
by Pavillian Gyro
Summary: Blargh. ChessShipping DualRivalShipping. Just read it.
1. The Begging To My Ridiculous Story

**A/N: So I'm thinking about turning this into a fan-fic, so yeah I'm probably update off and on but you know.(Lol no you don't)**

_**The Other Boy**_

"_**Hey!" he said angrily "What?" She asked like an asshole "Give that back!" he said grabbing for his hat. She stood in silence and flung the wanted object across the room, he scrambled towards the cap. After he has ful-filled his quest to gain his hat, he looked at her as if he was waiting for something and she sighed at how childish he was but continued anyways, "I'm sorry." She said miserably. He was so easy to anger and to make happy. He wrapped his arms around her and she sighed, but hugged him back anyways. He was a bit taller than her but she was quick so she would dodge his attempts to grab the objects that she would sometimes take from him. She would take things like his iPod, his phone, and just about anything she could get her hands on to. You could say they're special, but you say their dumb. (That's right I heard you.) But this was starting to get old for him. He couldn't walk near her without having one of his objects stolen from his hands, but to her it was all a game she would tell him to relax and she wasn't going to do it anymore, but alas, of course she was. **_

_**Now they were going to the store to get Christmas presents for her little brother and sister, Brad and Kaci. Once they had arrived at the store they looked at the toys section of the store. Once they had started to search for gifts he told her to not take his stuff or she'll get what's been coming to her. She gave a small "Psh." And began to search for presents. Without him knowing she took his phone and began to look through his messages but before she could read the first message he grabbed her out of the store and walked her to his house; not far from there. He took a look around to make sure no one was home. No one was home, it was safe. He shoved her up the stairs and took her up to his room. Once they were in his room she sat down on his bed. "What?" she asked. He began to take off his shirt and threw it to the floor. **_"Ahhhhh!" White said as she woke up sweating. She had all the reasons to be scared. First of all, she **thinks** Black is gay, and secondly, she hasn't did _"it"_ with anyone yet, but being raped? The horror! She had to find someone to talk to.


	2. Love has been hit!

The Other Boy… (Continued Ch.2)

Finally. White had found someone to talk to. She was going to talk to Bianca. Because Bianca's a girl and Bianca is a really loyal friend. But whilst she was walking to Bianca's house she found Black sitting under a tree with Cheren. This is why she thinks Black is gay. Sitting with guys under a tree? That has to definitely got to be gay! She thinks she likes Black though…. (Insert OMG gasp here)…. And how can she tell him that without being unsure if he's gay? (Stop laughing and pointing at me already! Or no smut!) Black had noticed White walk by. By now, he was going gaga with himself under the tree. Cheren looked at Black and proceeded to smile. (It's bad enough half of you BI-YAAAAAAAAAA think Cheren is gay.) Black felt hard. White was turned on. B+W= Terrible chance at hiding manga hints. Lol. As I was narrating… They both liked each other and didn't know it. Bottom line is.. They're in loveeeeee!

**A/N: Sorry for my mega hint of me reading the manga. (And my Grade Shit humor. ewe)**


	3. Sexual much?

**The Other Boy (Continued Ch.3 )**

**Whelp. Everything's fine and dandy right? No you asshole who the frick taught you? Black was kinda upset because he hadn't been laid yet. Cheren's been laid. How come he hadn't? He deserved it ****WAYYY**** more than him. (Insert grunt here) He was gonna ask White something. "Hey White!" He said hoping she would hear him. White turned around to see who was calling her name. It was Black. "Oh um.. Hey Black…" She said rather shyly. Black had got up and walked over to her to talk with her. "Do you **_like_** me?" he said with a faint smile. She had a tint of red on her cheeks and began to speak. "Like how?" **_**Yeah nice going stupid….. **_**She thought to herself. "It's simple really. Do you like like me or do you like me as friend. Nothing more. So?" Black inhaled some air so he could breathe. "ILikeLikeYou." She said as she inhaled. "?" Cheren had just looked at them like they were freaks. "Yeah. They're definitely admitting their love to each other." He said to himself. "White I know this is kind of early but…." He said looking at him hands as if they were suddenly interesting. "But?" She said as she stood up a little straighter. Black had whispered in her ear what he wanted to do. Her eyes opened up a little bit and she shaked a little bit at the thought of Black hovering over her. "But why Black?" She asked a little afraid. "I'm still a **_**virgin.**_**" He said lowly so Cheren wouldn't hear him. "I am too." She also said lowly. "We both love each other right he said getting a little closer to White. White felt a little poke from him and moaned quietly. "See? Your body wants it." He said leaning in a little more. White was begging him to stop. So he did. "Wanna go somewhere private?" He asked grinning. White had to think about this. Her mom said that if she ever did have sex to use protection. She surejust hoped her mom wouldn't get mad at her for doing this. "But what about protection?" she said as she looked up into his chocolate brown orbs. He looked back down into her blue orbs . "Do you have a pill?" He said as he brushed some hair out of his face. "Yes." She said shyly. "Then? Why don't you use that for protection?" Boy did Black never find out that Cheren was eavesdropping on them the whole time they were speaking. Cheren was recording this with his glasses. Yes I just said his glasses. **_**Continue already…**_** He thought. "Well I suppose I could…." She was blushing none the less. And as the left to go to Black's house White felt nervous the whole way. "OM frikkin' G I so gotta show Bel." **

**A:N/ Sorry guys I kinda lied about the lemon part but there will definitely be a lemon in the next chapter! (I hope) Byeeeeeeeeee~**


End file.
